Wolf's Rain: French Kiss Chapter 1
by gametaken
Summary: Hige meets his match when he meets a beautiful young wolf. This new wolf is now being hunted after an accident that revealed her true form.


Wolf's Rain – French Kiss

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Wolf's Rain. Although I wish I did because it's such a good series. (LOVE the story line and the characters. Especially Hige. He's cute. He reminds me of Spike Spiegel from Cow Boy Bebop, another one of Watanabe's works. I think that's where he got the idea.)

Author's Note: Okay, in case you're wondering, no this isn't about a French kiss. It's about a French wolf (about Hige's age) who has an encounter with Hige when the two go after the same hot dog. I call it French Kiss 'cuz I thought it sounded cool. This is a bit of humor and romance and it's pretty mature. (Nothing big like intercourse or anything. Just a quick smooch here and there.) Enjoy!

CHAPTER ONE

Hige was on a food mission in a small town. He walked through a street of crowded people along the side walk and spotted the oh so familiar form of a hot dog cart.

Licking his lips, he moved in. Not too far away, another one had the same idea. It was a girl about Hige's height and age with long, curly black hair that draped about her shoulders. She had dark orangey eyes with dark tan skin.

She wore a red shirt with a picture of a white puppy on the front chewing on a bone over a long sleeved black shirt and blue jeans with white sneakers. She walked calmly up to the hot dog vender, her eyes set on the top hot dog that the vender had in little pyramid.

Hige had the same idea. The two didn't see each other coming because they were so intent on swiping the hot dog. In a clash, the two walked right into each other, hands grasping for the hot dog and ended up knocking the entire pile of hot dogs to the ground.

The angry vender yelled his protest but the two were all ready booking it as fast as they could away from the scene before the nearby watchman got any ideas. They ran behind the corner of an old building before the two confronted.

"Watch where you're going, okay?!" the girl yelled. She had a French accent in her voice.

"Me?! You're the one who got in the way! You saw me headed for that hot dog! Why couldn't you wait?" Hige remarked.

The girl threw her hands up and turned around to leave. Hige shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoody before he turned to leave. They both stopped dead, their eyes wide with shock.

Hige's nose caught the familiar sent of another wolf. He turned around and the girl was gone.

'A wolf?' Hige thought.

The girl walked hurriedly away from the scene, her head down and her face flushed.

'I can't believe it! He was a wolf! I hope he didn't find out I was one, too.'

She stopped at the street corner and looked both ways to check for passing cars and such. None came so she walked across the street. A speeding new car headed her way. The one behind the wheel was a new driver and wanted to show off his new wheels.

The girl looked up in shock at the speeding car headed right towards her. In one quick motion, devoid of thought, she leapt up and landed on top of his hood. A black wolf snarled at the new driver.

He screamed and quickly fumbled to open his car door. The fool forgot to take his seat belt off so he was caught by the gut. Too many humans were watching, horrified by the large dog standing on the hood of the new car. It was time to go.

The girl hopped off the hood of the car and ran like a bat out of Hell.

Elsewhere, Hige had headed back to his pack's hiding spot; an old, abandoned warehouse that used to hold imported goods. Kiba was sitting on the floor; his head leaned back on a stack of old crates. Tsume was no where to be found and Toboe was watching Cheza climb the tall stacks and rows of boxes and crates.

Kiba looked over to the flustered Hige.

"What happened to you, Hige? You look like you saw a ghost," Kiba said with a smirk.

Hige shook his head. "No, not a ghost. Another wolf. I thought we were the only ones in this town!"

Kiba sat up straight and Toboe and Cheza ceased their play.

"You found another wolf, Hige?" Toboe asked, walking towards him.

Hige nodded his head. "Yeah. It was weird."

"I think I saw your wolf, too, Hige," said the voice of Tsume.

Tsume's sudden appearance startled the others. "Geeze, Tsume!" Hige exclaimed. "Where'd you come from?"

Tsume pointed. "Over there."

"So you said you saw that other wolf, huh?" Hige asked.

"Yeah and she was causing a scene. Some human in a fancy new car nearly ran her over and she hopped on the hood in her wolf form. She's probably in hiding right now."

Hige look depressed at the sound of another wolf in hiding. "I hope she's okay," he said.

Toboe grinned. "Sounds to me like you're worried, Hige. Do you like her?"

"Would you shut up, Toboe?!?!" Hige stormed.

Cheza giggled at their quarreling.

Kiba sighed and said, "We should probably find her. I'm sure the police are going to start looking for her."

"Yeah, I'm sure Hige wants to make sure his new girl friend is alright," Toboe chided.

"Would you shut up with that already?!? I just hate seeing another wolf in trouble, that's all!"

"No need for explanations, Hige," Tsume said as he walked past him. "Let's go."

The girl had indeed gone into hiding and the authorities were indeed looking for her. She could see the lights from their flash lights flicking about searching for her. She was hiding in an alley way behind heaps of trash bags and trash cans.

The stench was killing her and she wanted to throw up but her wolf instincts were telling her to keep her trap shut. She watched the humans' attempt to find her in the crack between two trash cans. One of the lights flashed right over her and she ducked.

She could hear them talking. One man said, "Maybe we should've brought the blood hounds? They could've sniffed that beast out any where."

A beast is what they called her. It infuriated her so but she knew better than to reveal herself. But what if they brought the blood hounds? She would surely be found then.

Her fears came true for she heard one of the men say, "Kyle's coming with his hounds. He should be here – Hay! There he is! Hurry up, Kyle!"

'Damn,' she thought. 'They brought those stupid mutts.' She knew it would only be a matter of time before they found her. She would have to fight her way out of here. She clenched her fists and waited for them to come.

She didn't have to wait long.

The hounds sniffed their way towards her, closer and closer. "I think they've got something," one of the humans said.

The next thing she heard was the yelping of injured dogs and the screams of men.

Author's Note: Ta-daa! There's chapter one. Before I continue this story, I want to know what everyone thinks. Should I continue "French Kiss" or should I abort? I'd love your reviews and suggestions so send them, please! I won't start work on the second chapter until I get some reviews on whether or not to continue.


End file.
